


i spend most of my days and most of my nights chasing tomorrow (with you by my side)

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baby, Cute, Domestic, Holiday Season, Kidfic, M/M, Toddler, christmas is soon, everyone is sleepy, frank totally isnt sleepy though, not responsible at all frank, patrick is cute for the five seconds he appears, responsible nine year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet (kinda) (not really) when belle is nine, gerard and frank are getting married in a few months and its christmas in two days and patrick and mikey and their baby girl and lindsey come to stay over the holidays (g+f adopted twins too thats cool)</p><p>also frank kinda hates christmas undertone near the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	i spend most of my days and most of my nights chasing tomorrow (with you by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy this was supposed to be 500 words but hey \\_(._.)_/ 
> 
> (thanks to ellie for tiny beta work)
> 
> title from tragician - frnkiero andthe cellabration
> 
> xojose

“Papa! When are Uncle Mikey and Uncle Patrick and Emilia getting here?” The excited nine year old asks, while watching her baby brother and sister play with the dogs on the rug beside the Christmas tree.

“I think he said ten or eleven tonight, Bee, I’m not sure. It’s kinda long flying from Jersey to L.A, especially around the holidays. Ask your dad to call him?” Gerard replies, plucking one of the babbling toddlers up off of the floor and swinging him around. 

She walks upstairs to the studio, where her dad and Aunt Lindsey are messing with guitars.

“Dad?” She asks, knocking the door and walking in to hear an argument over some band.

“C’mon, Linds! Halloween is like, ten times better than Mars Attacks!” He shoots back at the woman, shaking her head and bowing her head to fiddle with the bass strings.

“Oh, hey,” Frank says, beckoning the girl over to him, as he puts his guitar back in the stand. He raises an eyebrow. “Is something up with Toby? Raya? Gee?” 

“No, Daddy. Can you call Uncle Mikey and see when they’re getting here?” She smiles sweetly as Frank pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, Patrick! Belle was wondering when you were arriving? Yeah, man, almost walking already, it’s crazy, yeah, okay, I’ll tell him, see you then, Trick, bye!” He speeds through the conversation.

“They’re trying to get their bags and entertain a one year old and then hire a car and drive out, Bee, so he said an hour or two.”  
He says, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Oh! And tell your Papa to sort out some of Raya’s one year old stuff for Emilia so the poor kid can have some colours to wear!”

“Okay, so a couple hours?” She confirms, looking at Frank who had already picked his guitar back up.

“Yeah, baby,” He replies. 

“One more thing!” He yells after her as she’s walking downstairs. “Can you feed Bowie and Danzig?”

“Yeah, Dad!” Belle shouts back, going to the kitchen to fill the bowls with the kibble.

“Papa?” She shouts from the kitchen.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Daddy said can you sort some of Raya’s baby stuff out for Emilia so she has some colours and not just black and blue?”

“You wanna help me? I’ve been meaning to clear out some of her and Toby’s old baby clothes. Maybe we could give her some of Toby’s little shirts and she could be a hipster baby!” He laughs, picking up Toby while motioning to Raya for Belle to pick her up.  
They walk upstairs to the nursery, placing the babies on their play mat and getting some toys out for them.

“Linds? Frankie?” He calls out. “Could you come keep an eye on the twins while we go through clothes?”

“Sure, Gee! Just a sec!” They call back in unison, opening the studio door and walking down the hall to the room where the four are.

“C’mon, Bee” Gerard motions for her to follow him up the ladder to the attic.

“Raya Ellie Iero! It is not nice to throw toys at people!” He hears Frank scold their daughter as she giggles at him. Gerard laughs and pushes open the hatch.

“Whoa. I haven’t seen some of this sh- stuff in years!” Gerard marvels, looking around at boxes and boxes of crap they shoved up here when they moved to LA.

“Where’re the baby clothes, Papa?” Belle asks, mindlessly dragging her hands over old dusty guitars and boxes full of toys from she was a really little kid.

“They should be somewhere over there? I think.” He answers, pointing at a less packed corner with a few boxes. 

Belle carefully weaves between boxes until she gets over and starts looking for writing on the boxes.

Gerard passes a few great ones such as ‘Stuff Frank Sometimes Likes to Use When Gerard Is a Loser’, ‘Things to Annoy Belle with When She’s At Least 13’ and ‘Things We Have to Use on Our Wedding Night’.

“You find ‘em” He asks, rifling through a box of CD’s and DVD’s.

“I think so, come help me?” She replies, trying to drag a box out from a pile of others.

“Hold on, Bee!” He says, running over and lifting a few boxes off of the top so she can get it out easily.

"We’ll bring it downstairs and get Frankie and Linds to help, yeah?” He asks, dragging the surprisingly heavy box to the steps.

“Okay, so I’ll go first and then you pass the box down to me and close the hatch behind you” Gerard tells the girl, making his way down the ladder.

“Got it!” He calls up, before dragging the box down to the nursery and opening it up.

Frank and Lindsey crawl over from the wall where they were sitting quietly, as Toby and Raya had fallen asleep.

“Hey Belle? I found that shirt you were looking for last week!” Frank cackles, holding up The Ramones shirt the girl had been whining about last Tuesday.

“Ohmigosh!” Belle screeches, before being shushed by the whole room.

“Ohmigosh!” She shout whispers, before dashing down to her room to put it in her drawer and change into her pyjamas.

“Yo, Gee? What about this for Emilia?” Lindsey asks, holding up a couple of fruity printed dresses.

“Man, I remember Raya wearing those. Was that really two years ago? Hell, I remember you having Belle, and that was almost ten years ago.” He whines, pulling Frank in for a hug. “They grow up too fast, Frankie.” 

They sort out an array of teeny dresses for Emilia, with the most adorable leather jacket that Raya refused to wear, as well as a few flannel shirts that Toby used to wear.

“Can you bring it back up, Frankie?” He asks sweetly, grinning up at his fiancé. “Too tired.” He adds, yawning.

Frank shakes his head and shoves the rejects in the box before dragging it back up to the attic.

“Gon’ go check on Bee, come with?” He asks Lindsey, who is hovering over Raya.

She nods and he hesitates. 

“Gotta put Toby and Raya in their pyjamas first, yeah?” He adds, gently lifting Toby out of his crib and starting to undress him.

“Get me some pj’s out for them, Linds? Second drawer.” He asks quietly.

She passes two pairs of apple printed pyjamas over to him and he quickly yet gently pulls them on to the boy, before putting him back in his crib and repeating the same process with Raya.

"Where do you get those pyjamas, Gee?" She laughs quietly. "IKEA?" 

Gerard scowls defensively, stands up and then pulls Lindsey out of the room after kissing the twins goodnight and turning out the light.

They walk down to Belle’s room and gently push the door open. She’s laying on top of her sheets half-dressed, shoes still on and barrettes still in her hair.

“Here we go again, huh?” He quietly laughs to Lindsey, taking Belle’s shoes and jeans off, taking the clips out of her hair, being gentle so it wouldnt pull so as not to wake her and pulling some pyjamas on to her, before picking her up, pulling back the covers and tucking her into bed.

They walk out of the room together, silently shutting the door and heading downstairs to watch a cheesy Christmas movie and to wait on Mikey and Patrick arriving.

 

Frank chuckles at Gerard and Lindsey curled up on the sofa and makes himself a cup of coffee. He goes upstairs to check that the spare room has been set up for Mikey, Patrick and Emilia and heads back downstairs to send the other two up to bed.

He gently shakes Lindsey and Gerard, as they wake up (kind of) and rub their eyes.

“Whassa?” Gerard groans, face smushed into a pillow.

“Bed, Gee. You too Lindsey.” He says, pointing them upstairs.

They both trail upstairs tiredly, before going opposite ways, Lindsey down in the other spare, as Gerard heads into their bedroom.

Frank switches the heat on, as it was nearing the end of December and kinda cold for LA. He goes back into the living room and wraps the woolly blanket they keep on the back of the couch around himself, grabs his kindle and settles down to read a bit before Mikey and Patrick arrive.

 

“Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank” Someone says, shaking Frank awake.

“Wasn’ sleep, swear, resting my eyes.” He mumbles, before waking up a little more and seeing Mikey and Patrick, with a sleeping baby strapped to his chest in a baby carrier.

“Awww” Frank smiles, looking at a weary eyed Patrick and Emilia.

“Long day, huh?” Frank laughs, grabbing one of their (many, many) bags and carrying it up the stairs, beckoning for the trio to follow him with the rest of their luggage.

“We got Belle’s old crib set up? Is that okay?” Mikey nods and smiles, placing the bags near the closet and unclipping Emilia from Patrick and tucking her into the crib.

“I’ll let you guys sleep, huh. I should probably go to bed too. Dogs. Yeah. Anyway, night, guys, see you in the morning. We’ll try keep Belle out for a while.” He laughs, heading downstairs to make sure the doors are locked, the lights are off and the dogs are in bed.

He heads back upstairs to his bedroom, and crawls into bed beside his fiancé. 

“Night, Gee.” He says, snuggling down into the crook of his arm and sighing, mentally preparing himself for the Christmas Eve and Christmas coming straight at them.

Just as he’s drifting off, he hears a wail from Raya on the baby monitor.

“I got it, I got it,” He sighs, batting Gee back down to the bed and heading down the hall to the nursery.

It’s gonna be a long Christmas.


End file.
